


Well this isn't on the syllabus.

by 3star4life



Category: EXO, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, Butt Plugs, College!AU, Dildos, Intercrural Sex, Jock!Jongin, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, jongin finds him cute, kitty!hun if you squint, sehuniee is a little nervous butterfly, sekai - Freeform, studious!sehun, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life
Summary: Their group project moves a different direction after Sehun's partner discovers his box of sex toys.





	Well this isn't on the syllabus.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear prompter, part of me wishes I don’t get revealed because of the sheer amount of smut and kinkiness of this fic. At the same time, I hope this is everything you wanted and more. I ended up doing a lot more research(on private browsing of course) and making this fic a lot smuttier than I originally planned. Thank you so much for prompting and thank you to the mods for their patience!

Oh Sehun is a shy boy. Unlike other young men who like to invest their time watching and interacting in sports and games such as football or basketball, he prefers to spend his time studying or reading books. His quiet, naive nature has lead his friends to give him the title of their resident “baby chick.” Sehun can’t even drink his strawberry milk in peace without having his friends doing the most because of it. “Look at him! He’s like, like a baby.” Baekhyun exclaimed once. Sehun had just huffed and wiped the milk off of his upper-lip.

His friends often coo when he pouts and whines about anything and snicker when he doesn’t understand any of their dirty jokes. “There, there little one.” Chanyeol once patted his back to comfort him. “These aren’t things an innocent mind would understand.” Sehun rolled his eyes and shrugged off his friend’s hand. He sighed, in what his friends considered irritation. Of course, none of his friends knew that their sweet, innocent, baby chick, was not in fact _that innocent._

While he still gets flustered and moves his gaze away from shirtless boys in the gym’s locker room, or gets nervous while watching couples engaging in any form of PDA, Sehun is by no means a completely innocent baby. None of his friends know about the box full of sex toys, tucked away safely inside his closet. It all started about a year and a half ago when Sehun stumbled upon his secret, guilty pleasure. All though he typically felt less of the “guilt” and more of the pleasure. He wasn’t expecting the pop-up of the gay porn site to go full screen on his screen as he searched up the latest episode of _The Walking Dead,_ but as pop-up goes, well, it popped-up.

Initially he let out a shrill and minimized the screen...but curiosity got the best of him when he opened the screen again. The first video he watched was of an athletic looking guy, stroking his hardened length, eyes closed in pleasure, head tilted back and mouth parted in bliss. Despite his face turning red ~~and perhaps his cock too~~ , he continued to watch, feeling a funny stir pelvic area. Sehun put away his laptop that night with flushed cheeks and his homework undone. Of course, vivid dreams woke him up at one in the morning, hard and a burning feeling within him. He fell asleep twenty seven minutes later, spoiled shorts on the floor, nude body under the covers.

After watching various self-cams of younger men around his age masturbating, he had moved on to videos with _two males_. One video lead to another and next thing he knows, it became a bit of a habit; logging onto a specific website and exploring _specific_ videos with the use of certain toys. Mustering up his courage, he started by ordering a simple toy at first. He was nervous when he saw the first package in his mailbox, but felt jolts of excitement in every pore. It was of a modest size; plain purple dildo. It was cute...and it felt amazing. Throughout the months he continued to add to his collection, deciding to move on to more adventuresome toys and even other accessories.

It’s not that he spends every night playing with his toys. Sehun is still a very diligent student, always making sure his classwork is done on time and his studies are caught up. But it’s quite frequent how often he plays with them. While the rest of his friends are unaware of his little _hobby_ , Sehun believes what he is doing is perfectly healthy. He’s a college student double majoring in Biology and English; he has stress and needs that he likes to fulfill them a certain way. Besides, all work and no play makes Sehun a dull boy.

Of course, he’s not sure how healthy it is to think of the same toned muscles, brown hair and tan skin for _inspiration_ during his nightly sessions. It’s started three months ago, when Sehun was lying his bed, lazily moving his vibrator in-and-out himself. Chanyeol had dragged him to the homecoming football game (despite Sehun’s many protests!) and he felt absolutely drained. The only good part about fraternizing amongst a bunch of rowdy college kids with half painted faces in the chilly, October evening was the handsome quarterback with the chiseled jaw line. Sehun felt his jaw drop when he first saw him on the field: of course he knew who Kim Jongin was and sure, Sehun would admit he was attractive, but seeing him in the playing field for the first time in his football gear was something different. Later that night when all the thoughts of the handsome jock flooded his mind, Sehun couldn’t help but bite his lips and switch his vibrator on low. He moaned as he conjured up more images of the tight muscles, sweaty bangs, and the sexiest smirk ever.

 

Sehun opens his eyes when hears his professor calls him. It’s not that he always falls asleep in class, but rather it’s the opposite: Sehun is an attentive and responsible boy. He’s usually the most focused in class, taking the best notes in class that other students beg to take pictures of. He would’ve done that today too, if it wasn’t for him staying up all night. A slight blush comes across his cheeks when he remembers about his _adventures_. He tries to shake away those thoughts, even though he’s already getting goosebumps from just the memories of last night’s ministrations. A hint of anxiousness pass through his body as he resist the shiver that is creeping up his spine.

His professor gives a blank stare to Sehun before speaking, “Now that you’ve awakened from your slumber,” Sehun hears Baekhyun’s annoying snicker already, “you’re partnered with Kim Jongin.” the professor adds before moving on to the next group.

That grasps Sehun’s direction. With the professor’s last remarks, everyone in the class starts to move to get to their respective partners. Sehun sighs and notices Kim Jongin laughing at some joke one of his football buddies said, as he gets up and picks up his belongings. He gives one final fist bump, then starts walking in Sehun’s direction.

Sehun feels his mouth open a little in disbelief that he’s paired with Jongin. He vaguely remembers having some dream like this, only they were alone in the classroom and had a lot less clothes on and the dialogue sounded like they were reading from a porno film. Sehun whimpers from the quick flashback and drops his head on his desk, cursing his overactive imagination. He hears the chair next to him getting pulled and the sound of something being set on the desk.

Sehun takes a deep breath and turns to Jongin and clears his throat. “H-hi, I’m Sehun.” he says, before pushing his hand out, offering Jongin to shake it.

Jongin raises an eyebrow as he stares at Sehun then looks down at his hand. “I know.” he replies, giving a lopsided smirk before taking Sehun’s hand into his own, holding it firmly while shaking it. “We’re in the same class.”

 _Strong grip._ Sehun wonders, his cheeks instantly blushing. He’s imagined that grip on his hips multiple times during his play sessions. He hears Jongin give a small chuckle and mutter something along the lines of “cute,” or perhaps that’s just his mind playing tricks.

Shaking his head a bit, Sehun looks at Jongin and chuckles nervously. “He he, yeah, of course. That makes perfect sense. I don’t know why I did that...” Sehun says nervously, getting quieter by the minute. _Nice, Sehun. Nice._ he internally reprimands himself. He feels himself melt a little when his new partner smiles widely and lets out a breathless chuckle. Sehun feels himself smile fondly. _Right now is not the time to be awkward Oh Sehun._ he tells himself. Clearing his throat once more, Sehun sits up, “Um, cool. Now that we’ve both established that we know each other-” right away Sehun cringes for saying that, “I mean...let’s get down to it!” he adds, feeling a bit too nervous to look into the brown orbs that were currently peering into him.

Choosing to avoid eye contact (and hoping Jongin doesn’t notice the blush which must be very evident on his cheeks), Sehun rushes to grab his notebook, indivertibly knocking his pens off of the desk. He shuts his eyes in frustration and hisses. _“Dammit.”_ he whispers, shame and embarrassment laced in his voice. He hears the creak of a seat against the floor, and the next thing he knows Kim Jongin is in front of him, picking up his belongings. Sehun remains seated, heart beating fast, feeling quite shocked that Jongin hasn’t laughed or gotten upset with him.

The jock sighs, one knee on the ground, the other perched up, as he offers Sehun his pens. It’s a colorful array of pens, highlighters and markers. Oh Sehun has always prided himself in being organized and color coordinated when it came to taking his notes, but when Kim-Fucking-Jongin is on one knee, offering him this bouquet of stationary, he cannot help but remain speechless. The bronzed god in front of him has an amused smile, “Shall we?” he simply asks.

Sehun slowly nods and reaches out to take the writing utensils, feeling a slight tingle when their fingers touch, “Y-yes.” he responds.

Later that night, Sehun imagines Kim Fucking Jongin fucking him with colorful dildos. The jock in his fantasies describes how pretty the dildo looks in between his legs, chuckling and murmuring _Cute._

Two weeks passes by and the group partners faithfully met up every day after their classes to work on their project. They decided on meeting up in the library since it was right in between Sehun’s lab and the gym Jongin usually works out in. Their meetings have been very productive so far, despite Sehun feeling stressed out from his courses and Jongin from his practices.

Even though Sehun is generally shy, quiet, and a bit on the awkward side, he realizes Jongin is very easy to get along with. Sehun always knew the jock had an amazing social life and knew a lot of people, but he never realized how easy it would be to talk to the athlete. Jongin is a sweet and humble, much different that the stereotypical douchebag football player. _And he’s funny._ Sehun often finds the other male staring at him with an intense glare when he was chortling at some joke Jongin made. It gives him a feeling of vulnerability. Sehun would shift in his seat and focus back on his laptop.

The athlete usually comes in from practice smelling freshly showered. He smells like a mixture of some type of citrus and Sehun has to force himself to not push his nose into the crook Jongin’s bronze neck.

Their project is due next week, but the duo are in a good position with about seventy percent of the work done. Of course, with Sehun’s work ethic and Jongin being a natural team player, they are optimistic that they’ll finish their project within the next two or three days if they continue to meet up. Unfortunately for the two, every study room is booked to full capacity in the libraries, and while Sehun almost had a mini breakdown, Jongin shook it off and suggested they just meet up in one of their dorms. They decide on Sehun’s place since Sehun’s roommate has been away for the semester studying abroad and Sehun doesn’t think he can handle being _in_ Jongin’s room, or potentially _on_ his bed (but he doesn’t tell Jongin this.)

So today he has to wait for Jongin outside of the gym so they can walk to Sehun’s place together. Of course, Sehun does not expect the jock, in all his sweaty glory, to come out at one point to pull him inside the gym. “Don’t wait out there. I don’t want you to catch a cold.” the other says as he drags Sehun into the gym and seats him in on one of the couches in the lobby area. Sehun is too distracted by muscles pushing against the tight tank top and the sweat dripping down the other’s neck. He tries not to whine at the musky scent lingering around the other as he dumbly nods and sits. Jongin gives a huge smile and rushes away.

He returns within twenty minutes and shakes Sehun from his daydreaming. _Fuck, he’s so fine._ Sehun wonders. “Sorry if I took too long; I really didn’t want to keep you waiting.” giving an apologetic smile. “I’m really glad you waited for me out here though.” he continues as he nervously chuckles. Sehun quickly shakes his head and tries to will away urge to hug the other.

“That’s fine.” Sehun starts, taking in the smell of Jongin’s grapefruit-scented body wash, “I’m always willing to wait for you.” he says before scrunching his eyes shut. _Dumbass._ he scolds himself. He opens his eyes to see the jock just chuckling again and rubbing the back of his head. “Um...let’s head out.”

 

The walk to Sehun’s dorm is not too long. The duo gets there in no time and start on their project. They finish up the writing portion and all that is left is the visual aid. “I think the quick mart in the corner has poster boards. We can go grab one real quick.” Jongin says with a mouth full of chips, dusting off the crumbs from his hands.

He prepares to get up but Sehun shakes his head. “I already have a display board and the other materials in the closet; we could just use that.” He continues finishes up the last reference in the bibliography that he was working on before he looks up.

The jock is sitting there a bit speechless. “You already bought the materials?” he asks.

Sehun blinks, “...yeah.” he doesn’t understand why the other is so shocked.

“Oh.” Jongin replies. “When? I thought we would have maybe gone together or something.” the older male says and he rubs the back of his neck.

Sehun notices a hint of nervousness laced with disappointment? _Right._ He did not even consult his partner on what materials to use or how to design the visual aid. Sehun is used to just doing the work in a group project and then sharing the credit with the rest of his members. He has been let down too many times to give his group projects any more chances. None of his previous group members had a problem with this though, since they were reaping the benefits of Sehun’s hard work without even lifting a finger. Jongin however has been diligently working on this project with Sehun since the first day. Staying behind to not only do the research but write out portions of the paper as well.

Besides, not every student has materials for an entire project just chilling in their closet. Sehun tries to give a carefree laugh, which turns into a nervous giggle, “Oh, I actually bought the materials the first week of classes when I saw we had to do a project later on.” Sehun cringes inside when he realizes how much of a nerd he probably sounds like in front of his crush. “I’m sorry. I guess I’m kind of a nerd.”

He looks up to see a soft smile on the other’s face. He lets out a gorgeous laugh before adding, “It’s okay Sehun. I guess I was looking for an excuse to hang out with you.”

The nerd’s eyes widen and his cheeks start to redden. “Oh…” is all he says, blinking rapidly. “You wanted to spend time...with _me_?” he asks, head tilting to the side.

“Yeah…” is all Jongin replies.

Sehun fights the urge to squeal, moving his head down, smiling shyly to himself. He feels giddy and bites his bottom lips. He musters the courage to say “I’d like to hang out with you too.”

Looking up he finds Jongin grinning, pearly-white, filed teeth on full display. “Well, that’s good.” is all he says back.

Sehun sighs and nods, smile engraved on his face. He clears his throat to stop himself from jumping up and down. “May-maybe we should finish the board...and then talk about...you know.” he stutters.

The athlete tilts his head to the side and smiles, “Sure.” Sehun is too engrossed by the smile to hear the question that follows. “Sehun? Are you okay?”

Sehun shakes his head, “Huh? Yes, yes I am. What did you ask?” he rushes out.

Jongin nods, “I was asking you where the board is? I’ll grab it.”

“Oh, yeah.” Sehun says. “It’s in the closet behind you. The markers and glue and stuff are in a box next to it.”

The athlete goes up to take the materials out of the closet as Sehun puts away his laptop and clears his bed of all the books and papers. He hears things getting moved around in his closet. _Kim Jongin wants to hang out with me._ he thinks to himself, a giggle escaping his lips. He does not realize how the room has suddenly gotten silent as he puts everything away.

“Uh...Sehun?” is all he hears.

He turns around, “Jongin, if you can’t find the box I’ll just come grab i-” Sehun freezes when he looks up. There stands Jongin next to his closet, holding a particular black shoe box, eyebrows scrunched up. Sehun feels his blood run cold. If only the ground would open up and swallow him whole right now. Kim Jongin, his crush, has just found his collection of sex toy. His dirty little secret.

Sehun is speechless, starting at the black box in Jongin’s hands. He feels like crying because this is not supposed to happen. He just found out Jongin is interested in him. The last thing he needs is for Jongin to thinks he is weird or get disgusted by him.

The room is completely silent. “Well…” Jongin says, breaking the silence, “these aren’t the supplies I was expecting. Didn’t see these anywhere on the syllabus.” the jock simply mentions, chuckling a little. There seems to be a slight twinge in his voice. Whether it is of amusement or disgust, Sehun does not know. He feels some tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

Jongin looks up and tilts his head in confusion. He’s in some sort of trance, as he moves forward.

Sehun feels paralyzed and blinks, small whimpers and cries leaving his mouth. He watches the athlete set the box down on the bed, then coming towards him.

“Shhh,” Jongin whispers as he slightly holds Sehun’s chin. He wipes away a lone tear from the left cheek of the flustered male. He moves Sehun towards the bed and sits him down.

Sehun’s confused and anxious from the gentle actions. He feels the waterworks turning on slowly.

Jongin notices. “Don’t cry baby.” he continues to whisper. He waits until Sehun looks up into his eyes, then proceeds to give a smile, eyes a bit feral, “I get it babe; you have certain needs that need to be met.” He looks down at the box in the bed for a bit before glancing up, pushing his face a little closer towards Sehun’s, keeping a loose hold on Sehun’s chin.

Brown eyes look into Sehun’s soul as a tan thumb continues to caress his chin. They are so close to one another that Sehun feels the puffs of breath leaving Jongin’s plump lips and touching his own.

The proximity is felt by Jongin as well and the jock decides to lessen the distance between himself and Sehun even more, tilting his head to the left and brushing his lips over the latter’s cheek. Since personal space has clearly disappeared between the two, Jongin glides his lips closer to the raven-haired male’s ear, not missing the way Sehun lets out a breathless whimper. He is mesmerized by the freckles decorating the pale skin, lips barely touching the faint scar on the cheek. Jongin blinks and wonders how the latter got it. He wants to kiss the mark, but prompts to brush his nose against it instead. “I want to help, actually.” he murmurs, clearly hearing the hitch in Sehun’s voice. Moving back to face the shy boy, Jongin has a gentle gaze, despite the lust building within him. Sehun’s eyes are wide. Jongin’s are perplexed. “Can I kiss you?” he asks the raven-haired male.

Sehun remains speechless but slowly nods, not completely sure if he actually heard what he thinks he has.

The tanned male inches closer to Sehun and brushes his lips over Sehun’s, prompting the shy male to close his eyes. It’s a soft peck. Followed by another, slightly longer one. Soon plush lips are moving gently against his own thin ones. Sehun sighs and kisses back, feeling Jongin’s hand resting on his hip, then moving up to his waist. He mewls after Jongin gives a firm squeeze, the latter using this opportunity to slip his tongue in.

Jongin moves closer, pushing Sehun further up the bed. They part for a brief second, but still remain close enough to feel each other’s breath. Jongin dives in for another round of kissing, pushing Sehun down gently. His left hand gropes the quiet boy's side as his right one slips under Sehun’s shirt, causing him to moan. The sound causes Jongin to smirk against Sehun’s lips. He moves from the addicting, thin lips and attaches his own thick pair to Sehun’s neck, hands still busy roaming and feeling the soft, pale skin.

Sehun feels like he’s melting from the tickling sensation Jongin’s hands are causing. He quietly moans as the jock starts to suck on his neck, then gasps when he feels Jongin’s thigh rub up against his hardening cock. “ _Jongin. _” he gasps again, his fingers delving into the brown locks against his neck.__

__Jongin gives smirks against Sehun’s neck, playfully tracing the reddening skin with his teeth as he grinds himself harder against the male beneath him. Sehun whines loudly in return. His left hand venture further up the latter’s torso until he feels a nipple, running his thumbs over it side to side, feeling it harden. He continues to grind against the moaning boy’s left thigh, feeling the other’s hardening length on his own. Leaving soft kisses against Sehun’s jaw, he hovers over the pink, thin lips._ _

__His eyes are locked with Sehun’s as his thumb and forefinger start to roll the nub between his fingers. He has a firm grip on the lithe waist and feels the other male moan, chest pushing toward the fingers. His fingers move down, leaving fleeting touches until they reach the angular hipbones. He caresses them._ _

__Sehun is panting hard, trying to wrap his mind around the stimulation he just felt and the sensations that are so close to his arousal. Jongin’s mouth moves closer to his ear, soft lips touching the shell, “Can I take off your shirt?” he murmurs. Sehun glances towards Jongin and gives a nod. Within ten seconds he is stripped of his shirt._ _

__Jongin leaves brief kisses throughout his abdomen, fingers crooking into his pants. Jongin’s right hand ghosts over Sehun’s erection as he looks up to the raven haired male, before pressing down onto the clothed length._ _

__Sehun lets out a brief whimper and starts to moan when the tanned male continues to massage his length through his pants. He feels lips curving against his skin, almost imagining how the jock is smirking whilst leaving the soft pecks on his belly. He lets out a whine, causing Jongin to look up, a lopsided grin eminent on his face. “ _Jongin,_ ” he breathes out “ _please…_ ” he adds._ _

__The athlete’s smirk goes away, and he looks up at Sehun. “Oh?” he adds. Jongin adds more pressure to his stroke and Sehun keens. The playfulness in Jongin’s eyes is replaced with darkness. Sehun feels the fingers digging in further inside his pants, shivering slightly over the touch. “What's the matter babe?” he casually asks, pulling on the pants slowly, slightly lowering them off if Sehun’s hip. Sehun whines again in response. Jongin tilts his head to look at how bothered his classmate looks. Moving his finger out from under the pants, he begins to drag them up, moving closer to Sehun and looking directly into his eyes, “You seem a bit...uncomfortable…” he says as he hovers over Sehun, “a bit...impatient.” he adds._ _

__Sehun whimpers from the intense and looks away. Jongin feels his lips stretching into a smile. His hand moves up and down the pale man’s side as he leans in to place a chaste kiss on Sehun’s cheek, right above his scar. He moves to Sehun’s ear and mutters, “You really want to play with yourself that much, huh?” Jongin sees a rush of pink appear over the younger man’s face, so he continues, “You really want to feel _full_ , right? Feel something hard and _thick_ dragging in and out of you?”_ _

__The shy boy’s eyes go wide and he tenses up, but a reassuring thumb is placed on his chin, rubbing side to side before he feels his head turn towards Jongin. They meet each other’s gaze. The brunet maintains this connection for a while before he moves in to place a melting kiss on the pink lips in front of him. Both pairs of lips begins to move against each other in synchrony, as if both males were moving their lips in a way that perfectly molds against each other's._ _

__They pull away without rush, without urgency. Albeit the fire burning in Jongin’s eyes, Sehun sees a hint of softness and assurance. The boy above him continues, “ _I want to watch you…_ ” he simply says, trailing off in a trance. Sehun feels his breath hitch, not completely comprehending what has been said. “I want to watch how you play with yourself, please yourself, _wreck_ yourself,” he states. Sehun is breathing hard, feeling a twitch in his cock at the thought of Jongin actually watching him fucking himself with his toys, at his most desperate and vulnerable state. He gulps. Jongin notices and smiles; “And _I want to help you do it._ ” is all he says before he yanks down Sehun’s jeans and boxers._ _

__The shy boy yelps and glances up at Jongin, who is currently throwing the pants and underpants somewhere on the floor. Jongin’s eyes instantly starts to trail up the other’s long legs, taking notice of the unblemished skin on Sehun’s thick thighs. He continues to look up and stops at the hardened shaft, red and long. He watches Sehun squirm, pale hands moving from either side to cover his crotch and blocking Jongin’s sight. And oh what a _delightful_ sight it was. Flushed chest, pebbled nipples, puffy lips. “ _Gorgeous._ ” he breathes, watching Sehun shiver. _ _

__Jongin smirks as he drums his fingers lightly on Sehun’s ankles. He starts to move them up the long legs; touch light, speed tantalizing. “What’s wrong baby?” he asks once he reaches Sehun’s thighs. He can feel the muscles flexing under his touch, no matter how light it may be. “Why are you so shy?” he murmurs once the finger tips come closer to Sehun’s hands, and well, Sehun’s hidden length. The football player moves forward and places a kiss on Sehun’s cheek, before moving onto his lips._ _

__Tongues glides against one another and Jongin cautiously moves Sehun’s hands away from his length. Sehun feels a soft palm wrapping around his length. He mewls at the feeling. The hand lazily pumps his shaft up and down, even when their kissing becomes rougher. Sehun feels Jongin’s other hands on Sehun’s thigh, rubbing up and down, then moving down to touch the bottom. He lets out smalls moans against the other’s busy mouth. The hand wrapped around his cock continues his slow pace as the hand on his thigh moves up until it reaches Sehun’s ass. He moans when the athlete gives it a strong grope then proceeds on kneading it._ _

__They part and both males are breathing hard. Jongin’s hand lets go of Sehun’s length and rests against the others hip, as the other one continues to knead the plump cheek. He stares at Sehun and breathes hard, “I want to see you,” he says, “ _now._ ” he demands. _ _

__Sehun, still panting, nods as Jongin moves off of him. He sits up and awkwardly motions for Jongin to pass the forgotten box that is currently resting on the edge of the bed. The jock glances over and swiftly passes the _innocent_ box. Sehun feels his heart race a little as he peers into the box and looks at its contents: the different types of lube, the simple cockring, various shades, shapes and sizes of dildos and vibrators, _matching cat ears_. He pushes his anxiety aside and best as he could and pulls out the plain lube, setting the box on the table next to his bed. _ _

__The raven haired male avoids making eye-contact with his crush and current voyeur, suddenly finding the label on the bottle very interesting. _Tingling sensation_ reads the print. Sehun breathes out carefully and dares to look up. The image in front of him causes a shade of crimson to form on his cheeks. There stands in front of him Kim-Fucking-Jongin, shirtless, pant buckle undone, zipper pushed down. His bronze skin shines under the light of his room, strong biceps and ripped abs accentuated, looking like a reincarnation of Adonis. Sehun wants to lick every groove of those abs. He wants to kiss every inch of those pecs. Hold onto those broad shoulders as those huge arms wrap around him while that monster cock thrusts into him...Sehun feels slightly lightheaded when he notices the bulge straining against Jongin boxer, but more importantly the leaking pink head sticking out from the top. He is still a bit shocked over where he is right now and with whom. _ _

__Jongin tilts his head to the side and smiles at Sehun. His hand slowly comes to brush against his clothed erection, groaning at the contact. The scene before him makes Sehun whimper when he hears Jongin speak, “What’s wrong Sehuniee? Why’d you stop? I really want to see you.” The latter pushes his own jeans down and climbs onto the bed, clad in only his boxers. Sehun pulls his legs closer to himself out of nervousness. The man of his dreams is in his bed, stripped down to his underwear, horny, and wants to see him in his naughtiest state. _Wants to see Sehun_. _ _

__Jongin’s smirk fades and becomes more gentle. “Baby,” he says softly, finger reaching out to caress one of Sehun’s ankle. “keep going.” he all but whispers, offering a sweet smile._ _

__That is all that it takes for Sehun to nod his head. “Okay.” he simply says. Sehun brings his knees closer to his chest. He takes a deep breath and spreads his legs, pressing the bottom of his feet onto the bed._ _

__Jongin’s breath hitches at the sight of the other’s pink entrance. He makes eye contact with the naked male and gaze remains intact._ _

__Sehun feels himself blushing, but tries not to get to flustered. Instead he feels his hands moving to their own accordance, moving to his knees and then tinkling down to his thighs. _Soft._ he determines. Sehun bites his lips as he continues to caress his own thighs, feeling the piercing stare he is getting from audience. Inch by inch, his hands move closer to his own length, but never actually touching it. Sehun feels like dragging out the ministrations causes himself to be more receptive to the sensations. That is probably why he ends up teasing himself until he feels like he can cry. All though at this moment he isn’t sure whether he is teasing himself or the jock sitting across from him. _ _

__He hears a small growl emitting from the other’s throat. Glancing up slightly, Sehun notices how the other is stroking his length through his boxers, desire burning in his eyes. Sehun’s mouth opens as a small noise leaves his mouth and his fingers finally reach his own length, giving it a few stroke. His eyes are trained on the tan hand wrapped around shaft inside the blue fabric of Jongin’s underwear. He moans softly as the strokes continue, trying to match the pace Jongin is exerting on his own member. His other hands moves up, dragging along the prominent muscle on his less defined abs, until it reaches the nipple Jongin neglected earlier. Nimble fingers start to rubs and twist the bud, causing Sehun to whimper._ _

__Closing his eyes, Sehun moves his hands away from the nipple and searches for the lube bottle that was placed somewhere close to him. One hand remained on his length, slowly stroking up and down, as the other one started to uncap the lube. He poured some onto his fingers before moving down to his entrance. Sehun shivers at the coolness from the lube as he rubs his entrance. He slips his index finger in, mouth parting, eyes going shut._ _

__Sehun tosses his head back against his headboard as he continues to push his fingers in and out of himself. After a minute he adds another finger and continues his ministrations. A small moan leaves his mouth. He opens his eyes to see the other male watching him intently. Taking in a sharp breath, he pushes in another finger and whines. He continues to move his fingers around, scissoring them insides himself, until it brushes against a certain position. He lets out a shriek and starts thrusting his fingers a bit faster, towards that same area. For a minute Sehun forgets that he is not alone in the room, as he tosses his head back and moans uncontrollably._ _

__A hand takes a hold of his wrists and pulls his fingers out of him, causing Sehun to whine in protest. He looks up with a pout to find an crazed looking Jongin, eyes glazed with lust. “I think that’s enough of the fingers. It’s time for something from the treasure box.” he says, wild smile on display. Sehun just looks up and nods. “Now,” he starts again, “what do we play with now…” he leaves the question in the air as he peeks into the box. With a devilish grin, he pulls out a pink dildo from the pile. “Well look at this? Wouldn’t this look cute?” he asks Sehun._ _

__Sehun feels himself blush after hearing that question, all though Sehun’s positive Jongin already had an answer in mind. Before Sehun could put his hand out to take the toy, Jongin moves it away. With a sly smirk the jock takes the abandoned bottle of lube besides Sehun. The studious male notices how Jongin raises an eyebrow before glancing up at Sehun with a grin. “ _Tingling sensation~_ , huh?” is all he needs to say for Sehun to wish he could cover his face, so he does._ _

__Jongin gives a loud boisterous laugh, “Sehun, look at me.” he says, trying to stifle his laugh whilst pulling Sehun’s hands down. The shy boy shakes his head, but Jongin continues. “It’s okay...and honestly,” he says as hands loosen enough to move out of his face, “I find it really hot.” Sehun stares at Jongin and Jongin stares back._ _

__He watches Jongin open the lube and spill some onto the tip, then proceeding to rub the liquid all over the toy. His eyes watch with fascination how the tan hand slowly moves up and down, gripping hard. Oh how he wishes that hand was on his own cock...or that was Sehun’s hand on Jongin’s shaft. Once the toy is nicely lubricated, Jongin presents it to Sehun, as if it is a flower or a bar of chocolate._ _

__A shaky pale hand reaches for it. Sehun feels himself shudder when his skin touches Jongin’s as the latter passes him the dildo. He moves back and watches Jongin sit down on his heels. Taking in a deep breath, he spreads his legs and rubs the tip of the toy against his hole for a few seconds, then slowly pushes in. Sehun’s mouth opens in a silent scream. The pink dildo pushes in a little at a time, opening Sehun up as hints of prickles of pleasure start to move up his spine. He lets the toy just sit in him for a bit, mouth parting and panting, taking in the feeling._ _

__It isn’t until he hears a hoarse voice saying, “Move it, Sehuniee.” that Sehun realizes he has been still for over a minute now. He looks up at the other male, stomach doing somersaults. He is not completely sure if it is because of the commanding tone, the feeling of being filled with something, or the pet name Jongin has used at least twice this evening. His hand proceeds to pull the pink toy out before pushing it back in._ _

__The pink dildo is not the biggest one in Sehun’s possession, so there’s less of a resistance. Small moans tumble out of Sehun’s moan. He continues to move with an unhurried speed, closing his eyes. At one point the blunt tip brushes lightly against his prostate, causing him to whine out loud, eyes fluttering open. He watches Jongin breathing hard, one hand inside Sehun’s toy box, the other holding onto his hard on. His underwear is no longer on. Sehun assumes he probably took it off while his own eyes were closed._ _

__He lets out another breathy moan when the dildo goes near his sweet spot, but never actually touches it. He looks up when he feels a hand on his ass and sees a Jongin standing over him with a feral smile. He feels the hands move from his ass to the hand currently holding the dildo. Jongin gives it a slight push, making Sehun whimper. Jongin reattaches their lips again and slowly continues to move their lips. Sehun feels the other’s hands hold his own hand a little tighter, pushing and pulling the toy lazily and muttering against his lips, “ _Fuck_ , it really does look cute in your little hole.” Sehun chokes on plain air, mostly due to Jongin’s angled push towards his sweet spot, but some of the surprise is due to Jongin’s ridiculous statement. “I think it’s time we give one of your other toys a try.” Jongin simply says, as if he isn’t helping Sehun fuck himself with a dildo. _ _

__The jock gives one more lingering kiss to Sehun, then helps Sehun bring the toy out. Jongin carelessly throws the toy somewhere in the bed and Sehun feels a slight annoyance when he thinks about the lube getting on his toy. The thought does not stay too long in his mind because Jongin has his black vibrating plug ready. Sehun whimpers even looking at it. Jongin moves up to kiss Sehun again, then begins to ask, “May I?”_ _

__Sehun feels his cheek warm up as he nods, “Yes, _Please_.” he responds. His breath hitches and eyes flutter shut when he feels the blunt tip push against his entrance. The plug is longer than the pink dildo and slightly wider. The bigger size, along with the lube, causes Sehun to moan out loud. He feels Jongin’s plush lip kiss against his cheekbone as the rest of the plug is being pushed inside him. _ _

__“I really wanna see you come apart from this one.” Jongin mutters against his temple, listening to how Sehun is panting against his ear. He smiles and leaves a kiss on the skin beneath his lip. He keeps the plug inside the male below him, as his free hand moves to give a squeeze to Sehun’s ass, then moves to the other’s back. Jongin continues to hold onto the shyer male as he moves plays with the plug slowly, causing the other to whine and moan._ _

__“ _Jongin…_ ” he hears the other whisper softly. Jongin keeps the same pace the same, but decides to angle the plug differently. He buries his nose in the other’s hair and sighs, listening to the different noises Sehun is emitting. When he notices a hitch in Sehun’s noise, he grins and pushes the switch on the base of the plug. _ _

__Sehun immediately jolts up from the sudden vibrations. “Oh sh-- _fuck!_ ” he yells, pitch higher a couple of octaves. He feels Jongin push the black toy more towards his prostate, causing him to release a keen. “Fuck, Jongin!” he yells, fingers gripping the tanned biceps. _ _

__Jongin starts to pump the toy in and out of the moaning male, eyes watching the other’s expression carefully. He pushes the toy against Sehun’s sweet spot again and watches the other shake, mouth open as a silent moan escapes his lips._ _

__“Shit, shit, Jongin I’ll come if you- fuck!” Sehun yelps. His nails dig into the other’s skin, as the other hand clutches the sheets below him. It is as if every vibration to his prostate causes pulses of pleasure to seep out of his skin. Then all of the second, it’s all gone: the vibration, the tingles, the fullness. He slowly opens his eyes to find Jongin rasping as a hand moves up and down the tanned male’s shaft. Sehun trembles a little at the feeling of emptiness. “Jongi-” he starts to whine, but then notices what the athlete is holding in his other hand._ _

__Sehun gasps. He watches the other male grapple the cat-tailed butt plug and rubs some lube on it. During any other time, Sehun would be mortified to see Kim Jongin holding that. At this moment, however, he cannot help but feel turned on. Even though the white cat-tail is relatively new to his collection, it is Sehun’s favorite. He loves how the soft fur feels between his thighs and how pretty it looks in between his legs. The pink fur on the tip is the same color as the fur on the cat-ears that came along with the plug. Sehun was in a state of delirium when he ordered the set at three in the morning two months ago. However, the first time he tried on the cat ears and played with the tail, he knew he had made a wise investment. He wonders if Jongin found the matching ears..._ _

__“You know,” Jongin says as one hand thumbs over the tip of the plug and the other runs a hand over the white fur, “every time I think you cannot possibly get any cuter,” Jongin says as he moves closer to Sehun, the fur brushing over pale thighs. Sehun shivers. “you prove me wrong and _bless_ me with something like this.” the jock continues, rubbing the tip against Sehun’s entrance. _ _

__Sehun moans. “Jongin, please.” he whispers. Jongin looks up and Sehun and continues to rub the tip against his hole. He moves down to place a kiss on Sehun’s inner-thigh, then moving to place one on the other one. Sehun’s whimpering at this point, his cock straining against his belly, precum leaving a trail. Sehun watches the brown mop of hair in between his thighs as his moves down further and then feels puff of air against his entrance. He yelps from the sensation._ _

__Jongin glances up and smirks. “Oh wait,” he says, grinning with his teeth, “I forgot to get something else!” he digs his hand into the box and pulls out the cat ears._ _

__Sehun’s cock twitches when he sees the accessory and he moans. “Why don’t you put these on baby?” Jongin says, handing him the ears. Sehun takes the ear and with shaky hands puts them on. The other male gives him a kiss on his cheek and smiles at him. “Thank you baby.” he says then thrust the plug inside._ _

__Sehun gasps, as his back arches from the bed. Jongin grips his hip with one hand as the other continues to push the toy in and out. “ _Fuck, you’re so sexy._ ” the jock mutters before kissing Sehun. His hand moves to Sehun’s forgotten nipple and starts to rub. _ _

__Sehun stutters, “J-jongin!” another breathless gasp leaves his mouth._ _

__Jongin moves down to take one of the nipples into his mouth. He starts grind his throbbing erection against Sehun’s soft thighs, groaning against the nipple in his mouth, the hand around the cat tail pausing. Jongin’s legs goes in between Sehun’s, his own muscular thigh rubbing against Sehun’s length. Small gasps leave the raven-haired male._ _

__“ _Jongin_ ,” he moans, fingers gripping onto the other’s brown locks. He pants loudly moaning from the stimulation on his nipples and his cock, the fullness, the jolts of tingles. _ _

__The tan male looks up at Sehun and lets go of the pebbled nipple, leaving a kiss in the middle of his chest. He looks up at the other male’s blushing face. Jongin sighs and moves off of Sehun. He takes in the entire view in front of him. Sweaty, short, black bangs against his forehead. Light pink cat ears above his head. Puffed-up, pink, thin lips. Pebbled nipples against a heaving chest. Sehun’s arousal leaking and stiff against his belly. Jongin’s eyes venture down further down to find blooming kisses on pale, soft thighs and a pretty little tail, snuggled in between._ _

__Sehun squirms in against the bed, fingers gripping onto the sheet, as he whines. The squirming causes the toy to shift slightly inside him, causing the raven-haired male to gasp. Jongin wills himself to not grab Sehun by the hips, flip him over and fuck him _with_ that fucking tail still in him. _Some other time._ he tells himself. He grabs onto his own length and watches the other’s pretty brown eyes watching it intently. “Why don’t you turn around?” he groans out. _ _

__Sehun blinks at Jongin at first, confused over what the other means. _Oh._ He moves to turn over, kneeling at all four. His muscles feel a bit like jelly but the throbbing between his legs and the plug inside his ass encourages him to do so. Despite the overwhelming feeling of want running through his body, Sehun can’t help but feel a little bit shy, being displayed like this to his crush who, just minutes ago, mentioned he is interested in the nerdy boy. The shy boy turns his head to see what Jongin is doing, finding the jock groaning as he thrusts into his hand. He sees the other move closer to him and grips his hips._ _

__Jongin pulls his hips back causing Sehun to squawk in a way that someone may find unattractive, but not Jongin. Anything Sehun does is either cute or sexy to Jongin._ _

__Jongin’s lips move to leave a kiss on the small of Sehun’s back, then trailing up his spine. The other hand moves rests on the bottom of Sehun’s thighs, slowly moving up until it reaches his ass._ _

__Sehun feels the other’s throbbing erection near his crack, as the hand on his cheek begins to grope the muscle. Jongin pushes Sehun’s legs shut, fingers circling around his length. His lips are against Sehun’s ear when he mutters, “ _You’re so amazing baby._ ” His hands grip onto Sehun’s erection, giving it a tug, making him keen out loud. The other chuckles next to his ears. “ _Cute._ ” he says._ _

__Jongin pushes his lubed-cock in between Sehun’s closed legs, pelvis hitting Sehun’s ass with each thrust, causing the plug in him to shift to different angles. The brunet’s cock rubs against the bottom of Sehun’s with each glide, making him gasp “Jongin!” Sehun’s moans become higher in pitch with each thrust, especially when the other’s hand takes a hold of his length._ _

__Jongin groans against Sehun’s neck. He moves the hand that was holding onto Sehun’s hips and angle the plug in between them towards the latter’s prostate. Sehun instantly jerks and yelps, “F-fuck!” he yells. Jongin smirks against his neck and starts to nibble on the skin as his own thrusts calms down._ _

__Sehun feels the plug inside him move in and out, moving in sync with the hand currently jacking him off. “A-ah.” he moans, feeling the burning sensation in his pelvis. “Jongin! Jongin!” he whines. “I’m coming.” he whimpers, as streams of white spurts out of his cock, coating Jongin’s hands in the process. A strong arm winds around his waist, preventing Sehun from falling onto the bed._ _

__Sehun whimpers as Jongin resumes thrusting in between his thighs. Jongin pants harshly against his ears, hands grabbing onto his hip, the arm around Sehun’s waist holding him tighter. Jongin’s thrusts continues to push the plug against Sehun’s prostate, making him shiver. He sighs and mewls every time Jongin’s cock rubs against his own sensitive one._ _

__“Mm-gonna come.” Jongin groans against Sehun’s ear. He hears Jongin moan loudly, then thrust erratically into Sehun’s thighs._ _

__An idea comes to Sehun when he hears the other growl against his ear. With a wavering voice he pushes Jongin’s hips, “S-stop.” he whimpers._ _

__Jongin immediately stops and moves away from Sehun, but before he can say anything the raven-haired male turns to face Jongin. “Sehun what’s wrong?” he asks when the nerd pushes the jock to back up a little. Instead of answering the question, Sehun just kisses the other. He leaves a trail of kisses down the tanned skin before reaching the other’s cock. Looking up at a panting Jongin, Sehun take the length into his mouth. The athlete gasps loudly and holds onto Sehun’s black hair. “ _Oh fuck._ ” he groans. Sehun hollows his cheeks and begins to move his head up and down, closing his eyes. _ _

__“ _Baby._ ” he mutters. Sehun rests one of his hands against Jongin’s strong thighs as his other one goes to wrap around the thick length. He feels a tugs to his hair and moves his eyes up, head still bobbing up and down. _ _

__Jongin groans, “I’m about to come.” Sehun blinks in response and smiles against the cock. He feels the other thrust into his mouth erratically, as strings of curses and Sehun’s name tumbles out of the other’s mouth. Sehun shuts his eyes when he feels the bittersweet warm liquid hitting his tongue._ _

__The athlete continues to thrusts into Sehun’s mouth. He feels like he’s losing his mind when he looks down to see the state of the other male: puffed cheeks, sweaty bangs, come leaking from the corners of his lips, _those damn cat ears_ ” He groans and lets go of the other’s hair. _ _

__Sehun pulls off from the cock and takes in a huge gulp of air._ _

__They stay still for a second. Jongin is still panting harshly, eyes shut, trying to recover from the orgasm. Sehun feels a wave of vulnerability hit him again. He keeps his head down as he wipes his lips and chin with the back of his hand. Jongin looks down to Sehun and clears his throat._ _

__“Umm, maybe we should start on the project.” he says. Sehun looks up a bit disappointed: a feeling of sadness washed over him as he realized Jongin probably wants it to go back to how it was; as if nothing happened._ _

__With a shaky voice he replied, “Y-yeah.” about to go and get the actual box of supplies after cleaning up, when Jongin stops him. He clears his throat once more, “If we finish early, maybe we can go to the movies tomorrow.”_ _

Sehun glances up in shock to find a smiling Jongin. He smiles back. "I'd like that."


End file.
